


Healthy Competition

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Collar, Collars, Dom/sub, Dominant!Moira, Dominant!Widowmaker, Domme Moira, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Foot Massage, Forced Public Nudity, Gags, Groping, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, It is consentsual though, Master/Slave, Moira dommes both of them, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Public Humiliation, Public Kink, Punishment, Sadism, Submissive Sombra, Submissive Widowmaker, Submissive!Sombra, Submissive!Widowmaker, They are bad guys they don't really follow the best of bdsm protocol, Threesome - F/F/F, Undressing, Whipping, Women being used as a foot rest, and nothing involving moira is all that sane, clothing cut away, foot worship, leash, look widow at the very least is canonically brainwashed, reaper being a perv, specifically the sane part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: Moira is leaving for a weekend and leaves one of her slave's to play with the other.Part 1 is Widowmaker domming Sombra - Focusing on humiliation, pain play, and bondage that exposes Sombra's body.Part 2 will be Sombra domming Widowmaker - Focusing on brainwashing, orgasm control/forced orgasms and extremely confining bondage.Part 3 will be Moira punishing them both - Focusing on Master/Slave bdsm dynamics, especially punishment and discipline.





	1. Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a special request from my own dominant. Eventually there will be 4 chapters, the introduction chapter, one for if widowmaker is chosen to top, one for Sombra on top, and one where they fail to agree.

Sombra and Widowmaker knelt on the floor in front of Moira’s chair, both stripped naked, as Moira gradually circled around them, examining them with lust she didn’t even bother to conceal. They were a stunning pair, and their beauty was only enhanced by clear signs of submission: Eyes fixed to the ground, hands clasped behind their back with legs spread open, and around both of their necks a leather collar locked in place. A particular favorite touch of Moira were the pet tags attached to the collars identifying Widowmaker as “bitch” and Sombra as “slave”.

Moira finished her examination of the women, placing herself in front of the pair and towering above them.  


“Bitch. Undress me.” Moira ordered.

Widowmaker quickly rose to her feet, beginning by taking her lab coat, then removing her tie. She turned to hang the items in the closet, Moira taking the opportunity to stare at her ass.

“My shoes and socks, slave.”  


Sombra bent forward, unlacing her shoes carefully before removing them. While she worked Widowmaker returned, stood over the smaller woman, and began unbuttoning Moiras shirt.

The pair were careful but efficient at their assigned tasks. They had become quite adept at executing their more commonly assigned orders, but both had learned at the end of a whip that Moira valued exactness. They both knew better than to let their attention waver even while performing the most basic of tasks.

“Leave it.” Moira said when Widowmaker made to remove her shirt. Widowmaker gave one quick nod to indicate she understood and immediately dropped to her knees, unbuttoning and unzipping Moira’s black slacks. Sombra moved out of her way, finished with her shoes and socks, taking them both to the closet before returning. Widowmaker took a few moments longer to complete her work, stripping off the slacks and quickly placing them among the dirty laundry in the closet.

When both women were again kneeling in place at her feet Moira sat down in the chair, a soft and comfortable lounge chair that felt more like a throne with the two women at her feet. It had come with a foot rest, but it was rarely used.

“Bitch, heel.”

Widowmaker crawled forward in front of the chair, bending down low. Moira lifted her feet, resting them on the woman’s cool skin.

“I am going to be heading out for a few days. A medical conference, have to keep up appearances. I considered taking one of you along to serve me, but I think that might be counter productive. Which means while I am gone one of you is going to have to be in charge.”

“Slave, water.” She ordered.  


Sombra moved quickly, stepping into the kitchen and fetching a glass of water, then kneeling next to Moira’s chair, holding the glass. She took a drink, then handed it back to Sombra to hold. It seemed like a small thing, but holding up your arms like was not easy - she would have to fight to keep in position. It was always entertaining to watch her struggle.

“You will decide between the two of you who will own the other until I get back. Whoever acts as owner will have full control over the other, and permission to use them however they please. I will expect the slave to obey as if I were the one giving orders - any disobedience will be harshly punished when I return. I know you both have been eager to get the upper hand on each other, it has been entertaining watching my sluts compete. This is your chance. A whole weekend to do as you please.” Moira said.  


“The only catch is you both have to agree which one of you it is. Decide however you like but make sure you come to an agreement or I’ll have to devise some way to secure my slaves until I return. It will not be pleasant.”

Neither of them would accept that outcome. Moira would enjoy seeing what they came up with, she genuinely wondered if it would end in some sort of physical contest. Sombra would be a fool to let it come to that, she wouldn’t stand a chance against Widowmaker.

“Well, get to it.” Moira ordered, taking a drink before beginning to read the news on her tablet.  


“Yes Mistress.” Both girls said. There was a long pause while both of them looked at each other, sizing each other up, trying to decide how to approach the inevitable argument. Finally Sombra broke the silence.

“I think it should be me.” She said.

“Of course you do.” Widowmaker said, every syllable filled with contempt and only somewhat undercut by her current position as a footstool.

“I obviously can’t let it be you, you're the worst sadist I have ever met! There wouldn’t be anything left of me after a whole weekend. All I am going to do to you is fuck with your mind. Well, mostly.” Sombra said, her eyes flicking over to Moira.  


“You are not trying to convince me, stupid girl.” Moira said. “Convince  _ her _ . I’ll have to punish you for failing to listen to my words.” She said, taking the glass from her and draining the rest of the water before handing the ice back.

“I am sorry Mistress.” Sombra said, bowing her head.

“Pathetic, can’t even listen to your owner. I could give you a few extra lessons on obedience…” Widowmaker said.

“We are not going to get anywhere just telling each other how horrible we are going to be to each other.” Sombra pointed out.

They glared at each other, each weighing their options.

“I know you are curious about what my idea of a lesson in obedience would be.” Widowmaker said finally. “I know you have imagined what I might do given the chance.”

“Yes, and as fun as those fantasies are I am not sure I want to find out what your idea of an acceptable punishment is for a submissive. I can take a lot, but I am not sure I could handle you unrestrained.”

“I promise I won’t break you, how about that?” Widowmaker said with a roll of her eyes. “I’ll even allow you a safe word.”

Moira glanced at Sombra to read her reaction. The offer was very tempting, that much was clear. Maybe a bit too tempting, Moira didn’t want the game to end just yet. She swung her legs off of Widowmaker’s back.

“Bitch, slave, foot massage.” She said, lifting the glass of ice out of sombra’s hands. They moved quickly, Widowmaker turning then moving herself to the side to make room for Sombra. Each of them took one foot and began a massage.

“You know, she says that.” Moira remarked. “But a Mistress is not obliged to keep promises to her slave.”

Sombra paused her work for only a moment, then began again with a bit of added enthusiasm to make up for her break in concentration. Widowmaker’s grip tightened slightly but otherwise she didn’t betray any emotion. Moira was well aware that she was annoyed, she had almost brought Sombra over to her point of view and Moira had that into question. Of course, the bitch knew better than to express annoyance to her owner.  


“Think about what I might do with you.” Sombra said. “I don’t necessarily want to hurt you, I just want to play with your head. Do things to you that even Mistress could not - no disrespect meant, Mistress.” She added quickly.

Moira ignored the comment. It was a fair assumption, Sombra had a unique talent for manipulation of all kinds.

“What are you suggesting?” Widowmaker asked.

“I have been considering new ways to manipulate the human mind. A combination of deep brainwashing, hypnosis, and other techniques Talon has used to great effect. Together I think I can implant all sorts of suggestions and triggers, to the point of overriding control of a person’s body and mind at a very deep level. I need a test subject, and willing would be better. I could do almost anything with you. At a word Mistress could make it impossible to speak, or compel you to dance for her. I could shut down any ability you have to resist suggestion, or allow you to be pushed even further past normal human limits.”

Moira was impressed by the argument. If she had not already setup this competition between her sluts she might have given Widowmaker to Sombra just to allow these experiments, but there would always be time for that later. Widowmaker was certainly intrigued by the idea, her attention was wavering as she considered the possibilities.  


“Bitch! Did I say you could stop?”

Widowmaker’s attention snapped back to Moira.

“I am sorry Mistress.”

“Lick my toes. I doubt even a stupid bitch like you could forget what she is doing then.”

Widowmaker bent forward, quickly taking Moiras toes into her mouth, licking around them with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. Sombra decided to take the chance to push her advantage.

“I could even make you feel humiliation. I know you crave it. A single word and you will be desperately humiliated at the slightest lust filled glance. Imagine what sucking on Mistress’s toes would be like then.” Sombra said.

Moira allowed Widowmaker a few moments of foot worship to consider the ramifications of true humiliation at a word - she was a masochist to an extreme degree, and the possibility of deep emotional torment on top of physical torment had to be incredibly attractive. Eventually Moira withdrew her foot, allowing Widowmaker to speak.

“That is… intriguing. But I don’t think it is enough to pass up the opportunity to have you under my power, helpless to resist.”

“I don’t have a good reason to agree to that, do I? I am a pain slut, but I don’t want to end up completely broken! Being locked in a cage for a weekend would not be fun but it is hardly as bad as what you would do to me.”

“I have no intention of breaking you.” Widowmaker said, annoyed.

“You can say that all you like, but I find it difficult to trust the word of a bitch.”

“It would take half a day to break you, then all I have a useless broken doll. And I doubt Mistress would be pleased that I returned her slave in such poor condition.”

“She isn’t wrong.” Moira said.  


“My taste is refined. Exquisite torture, balanced between enticing plan and overwhelming pleasure, twisting your mind until you cannot tell them apart. I would never be so crude as to waste an opportunity with such a fine victim.”

“It is good to see my sluts can reason with each other.” Moira said. “Bitch, get me some food. Slave, find get my book, then on all fours in front of me.”

The interruption gave both women some time to think about what the other had offered. Widowmaker left for the kitchen, preparing a simple meal. Sombra refreshed her drink, fetched her book, and knelt down to take the position of a foot stool as Moira began some light reading.

With any luck one of them would volunteer to be the other’s victim after having some time to think it over. If not, Moira would have an opportunity to test some of her long term bdsm ideas.


	2. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Widowmaker begins her torment of Sombra
> 
> Public play, humiliation, exhibitionism, face slapping, collar and leash play, reaper being a perv on sombra (brief M/F)

Click, click, click, click…

Sombra was blind. Widowmaker had decided that she didn’t need to see where they were going, she just needed to follow obediently on her leash. It was simply dominant posturing but that didn't change the way Sombra's heart pounded as she secured the blindfold. From the first tug on the leash Sombra had been forced to navigate through the pull on her leash and the sharp clicking of Widowmaker's heels.

Sombra wasn't surprised that Widowmaker was a bit of an exhibitionist, she was convinced Widowmaker wore that ridiculous bodysuit just because she liked the way that British girl stared. Sombra on the other hand greatly preferred to have her fun behind closed and securely locked doors. The possibility of unknown eyes taking in her exposed body was unbearably humiliating, but she wasn't given much of a choice in the matter. She had complained and resisted but all that earned her was a ball gag and a few stinging slaps across the face. At least the sadistic bitch hadn't stripped her completely, but a thin white cami and lacy panties wasn't exactly up to Sombra's usual standards of modesty.

Sombra was pulled from her thoughts by a sharp jerk on her leash causing her to stumble forward.

“Keep up your pace, slave.”

Sombra huffed in protests but picked up her speed. She was sure at this point that Widowmaker couldn’t possibly be taking the most direct route to wherever the were going, she was being paraded around by her new Mistress and she wasn’t going to fight Widowmaker and risk prolonging the humiliation. Unfortunately any hope that they might have made it to their destination without being seen was dashed as she heard the ethereal whisper Reaper made in his wraith form. Amelie paused as two heavy foot falls signaled Reaper taking a solid form. Sombra did the best she could to hide a blush, stand up straight, and pretend this wasn’t the most humiliating thing that had ever happened to her.

“Amelie.” Reaper growled.

“Gabriel.” She replied pleasantly.

_ Really? Exchanging pleasantries? _ Sombra thought. They had to have planned this just to humiliate her.  


“The dress looks good. Basic, but I was working on short notice.” Gabriel said.

“I am very pleased. It helps me fill the role quite well.”

“It certainly does. Perhaps you can put me on a leash for payment.”

“That could be arranged.” Widowmaker said.

_ Oh my god, Reaper is a sub. _   


Sombra would have killed to get that blackmail material, if only to add it to her personal collection. When he wasn’t being a creepy ghost Gabriel was exceptionally attractive. And he made Widowmaker’s dress? When did Reaper learn to make dresses?

Sombra’s musing was interrupted with a heavy step followed by the grip of Reaper’s metal claws on her chin, the points digging slightly into her skin, forcibly lifting her face. Despite her pride she couldn’t manage to suppress a small whimper.

“Are you sure you don’t want something for this one? Moira has had me create a few pieces for it. The clothes it is wearing are… lacking.”

Sombra huffed indignantly and tried to pull away from his grip. She thought the cami and panties look was very appealing in a casually sexy kind of way and she didn’t appreciate the insult. He laughed, digging his claws in deeper until she whimpered and held still.  


“Don’t pout slave, you are an appealing prize however you are dressed.” Reaper said, releasing his sharp grip on Sombra’s chin. He traced down Sombra’s neck, hooking a claw on the strap of her cami, pulling it down her shoulder and arm to expose one of her breasts. Sombra whined in protest, stepping away and shaking her head but Widowmaker jerked her painfully forward and took hold of her collar directly. She held Sombra holding in place as Reaper took advantage of her predicament, his claws tracing down to her breast and teasing at her nipple.

“Unfortunately I will need to remove her clothes. I would hate to damage your excellent craftsmanship.” Widowmaker said.

“Hmm. Suit yourself.” Reaper said. He moved his hand to Sombra’s opposite shoulder, pulling down the other side of her top. She whined and struggled as he again traced over her body, desperate to escape from his touch.

“I think it needs some lessons on how a slave should act while under inspection.” Reaper growled, finally removing his hands from Sombra’s body.

“Yes, it seems to think that because Moira is away it can be lax in it’s discipline. I will be correcting that failure. Come, slave.” Widowmaker said, pulling hard on Sombra’s leash and making her stumble again as they began to walk.

Sombra cowered slightly as they continued their trek through the base. Widowmaker allowing her to be handled by Reaper had shaken her bad and her inability to cover herself after being partially stripped added to her anxiety. Pain was one thing but being paraded around, allowing Reaper to molest her was something else. She clearly had no idea what Widowmaker might be willing to do. She followed as close as she could manage, afraid that Widowmaker might interpret lagging behind as resistance. She didn’t think she could stand another encounter like with Reaper and if Widowmaker thought she was being difficult she might decide to do something worse.

Sombra eventually felt a change of texture in the ground from the smooth metal tiling of the hallways to smooth concrete, and she could hear a slight echo from Widowmaker’s heels as they clicked on the ground. It was one of the larger store rooms, though Sombra had become hopelessly lost as they wound their way through the base and could not have said exactly which one. She was led some distance into the room before she was stopped and the leash disconnected from her collar.

“If you try to run it will end very poorly for you.” Widowmaker growled.

Sombra held perfectly still, compliant to every guiding touch as she felt Widowmaker unlock the steel shackle on her left wrist, move her hands forward in front of her, then lock the shackle back in place. Next came the rattling of heavy chains, followed by her wrists being pulled forward and the heavy click of a padlock. Sombra couldn’t help but whine when she heard a winch kick into life, slowly pulling her arms above her head until her arms were straight above her head. She had a moment of panic thinking it might lift her off the floor, hanging her painfully from metal shackles, but it stopped just short. She squirmed and took some small steps to test the limits of her new predicament.

SMACK!

There was a sudden, heavy impact across Sombra’s face, sending her reeling and leaving behind a red hot stinging. She might have fallen over at the surprise if the shackles above her head did not keep her upright.

“Hold still you stupid girl.” Widowmaker said.

Sombra stopped moving immediately, holding as still as she could manage in the awkward position. She felt heavy shackles secured on her ankles then felt them forced apart, placing her into a wide, uncomfortable stance, unable to close her legs and horribly exposed. Before she managed to fully adjust she felt a sharp point against her leg and froze in place, whimpering slightly.

“That’s a good girl.” Widowmaker said. “Hold very still. I would hate to damage Mistress’s slave.”

Sombra held rigid still, not daring to move an inch as her clothing was quickly cut away. Even though the cami was no longer providing her any modesty she trembled slightly as it was cut apart and fell off her body. Before she cut away Sombra’s panties Widowmaker rubbed two fingers between her legs, drawing a moan from Sombra. She was torn between trying to pull away and pressing into them, but they were gone before she could make a decision.

“Hm. Already quite wet.” She said, slicing through the thin fabric and pulling them off Sombra. “Did you enjoy Gabriel’s attention that much?”

Sombra whined, shaking her head.

“Don’t lie to me, slave.” Widowmaker said, pushing the underwear into Sombra’s face, forcing her to breath through the wet fabric. “That is the smell of a whore’s dripping cunt. Now I will ask again, did you enjoy Gabriel’s attention?”

Sombra whimpered as she gave a small nod.  


“Then I have good news.” Widowmaker said. In one swift motion the blindfold was pulled off her eyes, blinding her with sudden light. She blinked against the light, struggling as her eyes adjusted. Eventually she started to make out shapes, then other lights besides the ones highlighting and blinding her. Small, red lights. Cameras. Her eyes widened in horror, and she turned to look around her, seeing other cameras set up, capturing her from every angle.

“The feed is going out to Moira, of course. When I last asked she had decided to share it with Maximilien and Satya, and I am sure Reaper will be asking soon. Doesn’t it please you to know that so many people are enjoying you right now?”  


Sombra whimpered and whined, desperately trying to hide her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One paragraph in there really needs an edit pass, but my wife and daughter have both been not feeling good today so I wasn't able to get around to it. I might try to edit it later.
> 
> I played around a bit with the old headcanon that Gabriel designed a lot of the costumes for Overwatch and Talon. Dude is a dramatic bitch and I love him.


	3. Discipline

Widowmaker stepped away from Sombra, moving to a table she had brought in. It was covered in a display that was certainly intended to intimidate. Whips, vibrators, floggers, and a few high tech looking items that Sombra didn’t recognize despite her extensive knowledge of sexual play. It was a wide selection, perhaps she was planning to test how Sombra responded to a variety of them. Whatever the case there were several items on the table that Sombra knew and feared, and the items she didn’t recognize only made her more nervous.

Widowmaker herself stood at the table with her back to Sombra, examining different tools, and, of course, pouring herself a glass of wine. Sombra rolled her eyes, she was all for theatrics but she didn’t hold a candle to Widowmaker. It was an odd trait for an assassin and the extravagance didn’t stop with her mannerisms. Her hair was tied in a high, clean ponytail, trailing far down her exposed back and spider tattoo, flowing this way and that as Widowmaker moved. The latex dress she wore was her favorite fuchsia, brightly colored to scream for your attention, hugging her curves, and the halter style neckline exposing nearly her entire back. The dress only just reaching down to the middle of her thighs, exposing just a bit of skin above the shiny black stiletto heeled boots she wore.

Widowmaker spun around, wine glass in hand, slowly stepping forward to Sombra with an exaggerated sexual sway to her hips. Her hair trailing behind every movement, giving the woman an almost unreal, ethereal quality, as if she was a creature of fantasy that had found her way into the real world. The effect had to have been practiced, probably from back in her days as a dancer. It was mesmerizing, enough so that Sombra took several solid seconds to realize just how scandalously indecent the dress was from the front. It wasn’t necessarily the amount of skin she was showing off; it was clearly designed to draw the eye to her hips and breasts, with the sides cut in so far Sombra marveled at how she was possibly staying in the dress. Double sided tape, probably. And Reaper had said it was “basic”, she’d have to talk to him about making her something later...

She stopped just in front of Sombra, meeting her eyes and sipping from her wine glass. It was all Sombra could do to keep her face neutral. She had never met someone so determined to milk every opportunity for ridiculous extravagance. It was almost an art form.

Without warning Widowmaker moved, Sombra barely had time to brace herself before she was struck hard across the face with the back of Widowmaker’s hand.

"Did I say you could meet my eyes, slave? Do you even have permission to look at me?” Widowmaker asked. Sombra was still reeling from the hit, her face still stinging, but she shook her head.

“Uh-uh.” Sombra said, the best ‘no’ she could give with the ball gag in. She quickly dropped her eyes to the ground, averting her eyes from her new Mistress.

“No, you didn’t. Stupid girl.” Widowmaker said, turning and stepping back towards the table. Sombra was careful to keep her eyes averted, tracking her only out of the corner of her peripheral vision.

“I do not know why Mistress tolerates your lack of discipline. Perhaps she simply hasn’t had the time to train you properly. Whatever her reasons are I intend to give you a taste of proper discipline training.”

Sombra made a face, looking up to Widowmaker and huffing in defiance. That was uncalled for, she was very good for Moira! But her protest died almost as soon as it started when she saw Widowmaker pick up a thick plug, a dildo, and a bottle of lube. The plug was by far the most concerning, it was much too large. Sombra whined in protest, so distracted by the plug that she nearly missed Widowmaker picking up a small, circular disk, maybe 3 inches in diameter - one of the items Sombra had not recognized.

Widowmaker stepped back in front of Sombra, placed the dildo and disk on the ground, then lifted the plug up in front of Sombra’s face, giving her a good, long look at the toy. Sombra whined again, shaking her head. It was very, very large. As Moira’s slave Sombra had been exposed to anal toys, but she had never had anything like this inside her.

“The first thing you need to learn is that you exist for the pleasure of your Mistress. She will do whatever she pleases with you.” She said as she applied a very generous amount of lube to the plug. That was at least a relief.

“This is going inside you. I don’t care what you think or how you protest. Right now I am your Mistress, and all that matters is that I want to force this plug into your ass. Do you understand?” Widowmaker asked.

Sombra groaned and squirmed in her restraints but nodded.

"You know what to do if it seems like I might damage Mistress’s property?" Widowmaker asked.

Sombra replied with three quick but distinct hums.

“Good. I would relax if I were you.” Widowmaker said, circling around behind Sombra and kneeling.

Sombra spread her legs as wide as she could manage, willing herself to relax as Widowmaker began to press the cold, metal plug against her. Widowmaker was at least merciful enough that she didn’t attempt to force it in immediately. She took her time, gradually stretching Sombra with the plug again and again, pushing the tip in and out, forcing her wider and wider. The process was overwhelming, an agonizing combination of pleasure and pain as the plug was slowly forced deeper and deeper, drawing moans and whimpers from Sombra. Her focus on staying relaxed was driven from her mind with the repeated violation and soon Sombra was struggling against her restraints and squirming as she tried to get some relief.

“If you keep fighting me I am going to have to stop being gentle.” Widowmaker warned, giving a particularly hard push on the plug. Sombra cried out at the sudden pain, immediately forcing herself to stop moving, focusing every bit of her concentration on keeping her body relaxed and still for Widowmaker as she stretched her ass to receive the plug. She wanted so badly to lose herself in the overwhelming sensation, but clearly that wasn’t going to be allowed.

Finally Widowmaker gave the plug one last push, forcing it inside Sombra with a flare of pain that quickly subsided. She gasped at the penetration, then whined and whimpered an entire minute after the plug was finally in her, struggling to adjust to the uncomfortably heavy and long metal object inside her now. It wasn’t painful, it wasn’t even necessarily bad. But it was overwhelming, causing sensations she simply was not equipped to deal with. Every movement resulted in unexpected movement and pressure inside her. She couldn’t help but clench around it, sending shocks of uncomfortable pleasure through her body that made her knees weak. She wanted the damned thing out as soon as it had gone inside her.

Widowmaker didn’t care that Sombra needed time. She circled around to her front, lubing up the dildo. She was far less gentle this time, shoving it in without warning or fanfare as soon as she had it properly lubed. Sombra grunted at the sudden penetration, her head still swimming from the plug, but she took it far easier; it was uncomfortably thick, but Moira had ensured that she was no stranger to rough treatment and thick dildos. If anything it felt good, especially as Widowmaker began working it in and out. Sombra’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she moaned. With the plug and dildo together she felt so full, it was so good, she wanted to cum so bad, and Widowmaker was slowly working her up towards that end.

“Doesn’t it feel better when you just accept what Mistress decides to do with you?” Widowmaker said, her voice dripping with a sweetness that Sombra absolutely didn’t trust.

“Mm-hhmm,” Sombra hummed through her gag, followed by a shuddering moan of pleasure. She began moving her hips along with the penetration, desperate to pull as much pleasure out of it as possible.

“I thought so.” Widowmaker said.

Sombra quickly lost track of everything but the growing pleasure between her legs. She wasn’t foolish enough to think that she might make it through the weekend with her dignity intact. If what Widowmaker wanted was for her to cum while a handful of people watched, well, that was better than being whipped. She gave herself over to the growing pleasure, allowing herself to be built to a powerful orgasm, not even bothering to stifle her moaning and gasps.

Then Widowmaker shoved the dildo uncomfortably deep inside Sombra and held it there, stopping Sombra’s pleasure short of an orgasm. Sombra screamed through her gag in frustration, thrashing against her bonds and whimpering pathetically.

_ I’m not even fighting you devil woman, let me cum! _

Sombra looked down at Widowmaker and whined loudly, hoping that she might somehow convince her to start again but widowmaker was not looking up at her and she ignored her insistent whining. Instead she picked up the disk, pressing it against Sombra’s skin at her belt line and flipped a small switch on the device. Sombra recognized the familiar electronic tone of a hard light creation materializing as a tight but flexible belt appeared around her waist, and then another thicker strap between her legs.

Widowmaker pulled her hand away, leaving the dildo lodged inside Sombra. Sombra groaned, fidgeting uncomfortably at the pair of intrusions, trying to see if she could get any pleasure. She managed a little, but it was so uncomfortable and it would never be enough to get her off.

_ A hard light chastity belt? Are you fucking serious?  
_

Widowmaker stood up and grabbed Sombra by the hair, forcing her to turn to the camera in front of her. Sombra kept her eyes on the ground.

“You can thank Symmetra for this brilliant device. She is quite the inventor, something of a genius when it comes to hard light technology. I understand she has been wearing one for her owner for over a year. Look into the camera and say thank you, I am sure she is watching.”

Sombra whined, looked up at the camera and gave her best attempt at a thank you through her gag.

“Faank oo.” Sombra said, blushing.

“That’s a good slave.” Widowmaker cooed, wiping the rest of the lube off her hand in Sombra’s hair.

“Your second lesson is in obedience. What you want does not matter, you will obey the commands of your Mistress.”

Sombra had to hold back a sigh. This was going to be a whole thing, she was really serious about _ properly _training her, but it was easier to just go along with it. Sombra nodded, remembering to keep her eyes on the ground. The bitch didn’t make it easy with that bright dress.

“I am going to get dinner. You are not to cum. If you do I will know and you will regret it." Widowmaker promised with a stern look.

She turned away, walking towards the large door. Sombra wasn't sure why she bothered with that command, the hard light belt felt like it had her locked away good. She might be able to get some pleasure squirming and rubbing against it, but she was never going to get off like that. If Symmetra had designed it she was sure it would be impossible to get an orgasm with it on even if she had her hands free. She didn’t do anything halfway.

Sombra watched Widowmaker go, careful to follow her out of the corner of her eye in case she looked back. As she left Widowmaker reached over and flipped a switch on the wall, shutting off the bright lights and plunging Sombra into darkness. The last of the light slipped away as Widowmaker closed the door behind her, followed by the sound of a heavy bolt lock sliding into place.

_ At least no one will find me like this. _ Sombra thought.

The room was perfectly dark, filled with the dead silence that you only get in large, empty rooms, a silence that swallowed the soft clinks of her chains and her occasional groans of discomfort. The only thing she could see were the tiny red lights reminding her that the cameras were always watching, probably with some sort of night vision mode. She wasn’t sure what was more uncomfortable, the metal restraints or the complete lack of privacy.

There wasn't much she could do and Sombra had never been the most patient slave. She shifted uncomfortably in the unnatural stance she had been left in and her mind began to wander, asking useless questions while she waited. How many of these ‘lessons’ did Widowmaker have planned? Was she going to let Sombra cum, or was this going to be a weekend of hellish denial? Was Widowmaker actually going to wander around the base dressed like _ that _?

She was trying to find a way to get some of her weight off her wrists when the dildo inside her sprang to life, vibrating powerfully inside her. She startled and jumped at the sudden sensation, her heart pounding even as the vibrator quickly pushed her back towards an orgasm. For a few short moments Sombra was lost in the pleasure, desperate with need at the second chance that she might cum, before she remembered Widowmakers warning.

_ Oh, that bitch... _


	4. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to finishing this chapter! Hope people enjoy. I am going to eventually be continuing this story with Sombra's chance to domme Widowmaker, but I am going to put that in a different work for organization.

Moira had been back on base for less than twenty minutes when there was a gentle knock on her door. That would be Widowmaker, ever the attentive slave. Moira didn’t even have to tell her to come and she would be kneeling outside her door. She opened her door to find the girl in question kneeling, eyes down on the ground, hands in her lap. The submissive position was at odds with her attire, a dress that was much more tilted to the side of dominance than what she usually wore to ‘visit’, a contradiction that Moira found quite appealing.

“Come in. Kneel. Face to the floor.” Moira ordered, allowing Widowmaker to crawl into the room before shutting the door behind her.

Widowmaker took a position at the foot of Moira’s chair - she knew where she was expected to be - and leaned forward, placing her forehead on the floor, her knees tucked under her body and her hands palm down in front of her. It was a position Moria loved to see the woman take, the deadly and feared Widowmaker prostrating herself like a toy, ass high in the air waiting to be fucked and whipped. It was a wonderful sight. 

She continued casually her things, putting them away in her particular and exact manner. There was no point in hurrying on account of a fuck toy, and Moira needed to ensure that her recent opportunity to flex her dominance had not given her ideas above her position. It was a good ten minutes before Moira decided she was ready to relax, sitting down in her chair and using Widowmaker’s back as a foot rest.

“I’ve not had time to watch most of the footage you took of slave’s training, I look forward to properly reviewing her humiliation. Have you made as much progress as you had hoped?” Moira asked.

“It went better than expected, Mistress. After some initial resistance slave broke easily. I played against her pride, I believe she wanted to prove that she can be as obedient and worthy of your attention as I am.”

“She needed a good breaking, I just haven’t had the time.” Moira sighed. “I am sure she will make you pay for that when it is her turn.”

“Yes Mistress, it is a small price to pay for this new opportunity to serve you.”

The submissive response earned a soft chuckle from Moira. Widowmaker was likely hoping for equal retribution, the idea of being broken down always appealed to her masochistic side. 

“How is her obedience?”

“She is doing her best to obey Mistress, but it is purely motivated by fear. I believe she will respond much better with you directly involved, loyalty and an eagerness to please always produces better results.”

“Speaking from your own experience, bitch?”

“Yes Mistress.”

“Well then, I think a demonstration is in order. Up on your knees, it is time for your collar, then you will show me what you have accomplished.”

“Yes Mistress!” Widowmaker said eagerly, kneeling up quickly and holding her hair up. She closed her eyes as Moira secured the collar, and let out a contented sigh when the lock clicked into place.

* * *

Moira and her bitch made their way to the storage area where Sombra was being trained, Widowmaker trailing behind Moira, hands clasped meekly in front of her and eyes down on the ground. Moira was pleased to see how well Widowmaker had slipped right back into her role as a slave after being a dominant bitch for three days straight, it was gratifying evidence of the effort Moira had put into molding the woman. When they arrived at the storage room Moira laughed; a note had been taped to the door:

> Slave training in progress. Enter and I’ll kill you. 
> 
> -Widowmaker

The room was dark, the only points of light were the red lights on the cameras indicating that they were still recording. From the light in the hallway Moira could make out a figure laying on the ground at the center of the room, wrapped in a blanket with her head on a pillow. Sombra pushed herself off the ground a little, shielding her eyes from the bright light coming through the door, trying to get a better look at her visitor.

“Is it time for more training Mistress?” She asked, respectful on the surface but cut through with apprehension and fear.

“Not exactly, Slave.” Moira said, stepping into the room. Sombra’s face lit up upon realizing who had come for her, excitedly pushed herself up to a sitting position.

“Mistress, you are back! Has it been three days? I-”

Her mouth snapped shut and her eyes went wide with horror. She moved quickly, pushing away her bedding and getting into a kneeling position, parting her legs wide, with her hands clasped together behind her back and her eyes on the floor. She held perfectly still and quiet except her steady breathing. Sombra winced as Moira flipped on the lights but kept still, squinting until her eyes adjusted.

Moira stepped into the room, Widowmaker following behind her. She took her time, approaching the table and looking over the selection of tools. She noted the wine with a grin, how very much like her bitch, but that wasn’t what she wanted at the moment. Eventually she found something that would satisfy Sombra’s need for discipline: a long, cruel single tail whip. She took the whip.

“You said her discipline had improved.” Moira commented, giving the whip an experimental crack. Sombra jumped slightly but didn’t make a sound.

“Yes, but she is still our excitable Sombra. She will need regular conditioning for proper etiquette to become second nature.”

Moira nodded, handing the whip to Widowmaker.

“Get me a glass of wine.” She ordered, approaching Sombra as Widowmaker moved to follow the order. The slut had kept her eyes in place the entire time she was waiting, a significant improvement over her previous behavior. A week ago she would have been stealing glances, hoping to find some hint of what was coming for her but today she was perfectly still, even when Moira reached her and ran fingers through her hair.

Sombra was a mess. Her hair tangled, bruises and angry red marks decorated her body, and she was clearly exhausted. Widowmaker hadn’t gone easy on the poor thing.

“Widowmaker says you have been good. Eager to prove yourself a worthy slave.”

Sombra stayed still and silent.

“Good girl. You may speak, you may look.”

Sombra looked up at Moira with a mix of admiration and apprehension.

“I have tried Mistress. Please forgive this slave for her mistake greeting you Mistress.”

Moira put a comforting hand on Sombra’s cheek.

“It’s not about forgiveness, slave. I know you are a good girl, I know you try hard to please me. But how will you learn if I hold back on your punishments? How will you become a better slave for me? Punishents are for your own good.” 

“Yes Mistress.” Sombra said, leaning into the affectionate touch.

“It will also provide you with an opportunity to demonstrate your obedience. On your feet, hands above your head.”

Scrambling to her feet, Sombra obediently raised her hands and allowed them to be locked into the hanging shackles without any resistance. Leaned down, embracing Sombra from behind and whispering into her ear.

“Good slave.”

Moira stepped away, back towards Widowmaker. Moira’s bitch had prepared the wine as requested and was kneeling in front of the table, eyes down, presenting the glass for her Mistress. 

“Ten lashes. Bitch, you will deliver them. Slut, you will count them. If you hesitate or falter in your counting that lash will not count towards your ten.” Moira said, take the glass from Widowmaker.

“Yes Mistress.” Both women replied.

“Whenever you are ready.” Moira, sipping at the wine and leaning against the table to watch the show.

Moira kept her eyes on Sombra, watching the apprehension and fear build as Widowmaker stepped forward, letting out the length of the whip and taking a few experimental swings. She flinched hard when Widowmaker cracked the whip in the air near her, but despite her fear Sombra kept herself impressively under control. Her breathing was even and controlled, holding herself ready without a hint of complaint despite the unnecessary harshness of the punishment.

The pain of the first strike caught Sombra by surprise. She yelped and pointlessly pulled against the chains, unable to suppress her body’s reaction to the stinging pain, pulling away best she could and instinctively trying to protect her body with one of her legs. Despite this she managed to call out the number quickly.

“One!” She said, still squirming from the pain. The strike was already forming a long, bright red stripe across her stomach.

“Very good. Return to position so Bitch can continue.” Moira instructed. “Only nine times more.” She added with a cruel grin.

Sombra whimpered and returned to her standing position, head down, closing her eyes as she mentally prepared herself for the next strike. Widowmaker pulled back the whip with an evil smile on her face - she was definitely getting off on this. 

With a valiant effort Sombra was able to take the next few strikes with composure, forcing her body to remain in place through her whimpering and gasps of pain. Even so the punishment was clearly taking a heavy toll, Moira could see her becoming more and more tense, gritting her teeth hard as she fought through the cutting pain of each strike. Perhaps she should have allowed Sombra something to bite down on, Moira even considered pausing the punishment to find something for her. She might have decided to do so if she hadn’t ordered Sombra to call out each lash.

_ Crack! _

Sombra gave her first real scream of the punishment, a truly wonderful sound to Moira’s ears, followed by pathetic, whimpering, gasps as she gripped the chains above her for some semblance of stability and security.

“Five.”

Moira watched her girls with intense interest, heat and arousal growing inside her. She should have done this months ago, pitting her play things against each other had turned out better than she had imagined. All she needed now was a third girl taking care of the heat between her legs while she watched the other two “play”. There was, of course, a selection of excellent toys within arm’s reach, but Moira was the owner of two gorgeous slaves, as a matter of principle when she needed to be serviced she made them take care of her.

_ Angela would be perfect for the role... _

On the next strike Sombra writhed and screamed and pulled against her chains, breaking down and pleading for mercy.

“Please Mistress, I’m sorry, please…”

Moira finished her wine as she listened to Sombra’s begging, placing the glass on the table.

“You are to count your lashes slave.” Moira reminded her. “Again.”

Sombra nodded her head and took a deep breath, holding it until Widowmaker brought the whip down on her. This time she screamed out her number immediately after the strike, determined not to earn an extra lash no matter how much pain she was in. She was making an admirable effort for her first real lashing, it really was quite impressive.

After calling out her seventh lash she was no longer able to maintain her composure. She was a beautiful sight to behold, trembling and sobbing as she hung from the chains, burning red lines on her skin. 

“Hold, Bitch.” Moira said. The woman stepped back and quickly coiled the whip, bowing her head. Moira stepped forward, placing a hand on Sombra’s cheek. The girl flinched at the touch but then leaned into her, taking deep, relieved breaths now that she was being given a moment to recover.

“You’ve made great progress, Slave. You have been working hard, I am proud of you.”

“Th-thank you Mistress.” Sombra said, pulling herself up to stand straight despite her obvious exhaustion.

“I think under better circumstances you might have made it all the way to ten strikes before breaking down.”

“I can do it Mistress, please, I am trying to not be weak-”

“Do you believe it is safe to continue? Remember, I don’t want my property damaged.”

Sombra stared up at Moira, hesitating. Moira was impressed at her resolve, being given an escape and not immediately jumping at the chance showed that she was giving this everything she had.

“I’m… I don’t… Please Mistress, I don’t know. Do you think we need to?”

Moira smiled. She hadn’t been allowed decisions in several days, it was a hard mindset to get out of.

“You did very well. We will stop here.”

* * *

“She,” Sombra pointed an accusing finger at Widowmaker, “is  _ such a bitch _ .”

“Bad girl.” Widowmaker said. Sombra scowled at her.

“Now girls, no fighting.” Moira ordered. “And yes, I am aware she is a bitch. Why do you think I named her that?”

They were back in Moira’s room, relaxing, helping Sombra recover from the ordeal she had been put through. Widowmaker was sitting in Moira’s chair, legs crossed with a cup of coffee in her hands, looking entirely too pleased with herself. Moira and Sombra were sitting together on the couch across from her. Sombra had been dressed in soft, comfortable pajamas and was clinging to Moira for comfort.

“All I am saying is she didn’t have to be so mean.” Sombra pouted, sticking her tongue out at Widowmaker. She’d always be a brat, no matter how much submission Widowmaker beat into her. It was one of her many charms.

“Bitch was acting under my orders. Are you saying you are displeased with how I use my property, slave?”

Sombra tensed up, cowering slightly and clinging closer to Moira.

“I didn’t mean any disrespect, Mistress.” She said, looking up at Moira. Moira gently stroked her hair, soothing the slight panic conditioned into her by Widowmaker’s “training”.

“I am not angry. Just remember that I will do what I wish with you. If I decide to give you to Bitch I expect you to accept that decision without complaint.”

“Yes Mistress.” Sombra said, relaxing again and resting her head against Moira’s chest.

“Good girl.” Moira said, rewarding her with gentle scratches along her scalp.

“That said, I look forward to seeing how you exact revenge when the tables are turned.”

“Oh, I’ve been making  _ plans _ .” Sombra said, directing an evil grin at Widowmaker.

“Do your worst,  _ slave _ .” Widowmaker shot back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider following my blog:
> 
> [LuckyLadyLily](https://luckyladylily.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I post writing updates, talk about what I am writing, answer questions, ask followers what my wife should draw, and do basically whatever I want over there. It is intended to be PG-13ish. 
> 
> I also have a blog for adult oriented stuff. On this one I reblog lots of sexy pics and talk with people about bdsm and my sex life a lot. My domme has decided it is also a fun place to have me say embarrassing things, so that will happen.
> 
> [LewdLadyLily](https://lewdladylily.tumblr.com/about)
> 
> Please comments! Don't worry if it is pervy, I am pervy or I wouldn't be writing this. In fact I love pervy comments, talking about pervy stuff is one of my favorite pastimes.


End file.
